Compasión
by Flonne
Summary: Sentir compasion, ¿Puede alguien como él ser capaz de sentir aquello? [OneShot]


_Disclaimer:  
Historia basada en la_ _obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Los personajes usados les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

_

* * *

_

**Inuyasha**

**Compasión**

_Por Flonne_

* * *

_¿Compasión…?_

_¿Qué sintiera compasión por las almas que __mandaría al infierno y a los seres que despojaría de sus seres queridos? _

Eso no lo valía.

Shesshomaru apreció con seriedad el cuerpo de la niña que ahora descansaba sobre el pedestal de piedra, inmóvil, incapaz de articular palabra, incapaz de volver a verla correr con flores en sus manos, incapaz de escuchar su voz de nuevo…

- Rin… -

El demonio entrecerró sus ojos, dándose a la idea de que jamás volvería a apreciar aquellas acciones que le regalaba tan pequeño ser con su alegría y ternura día con día.

¿Todo esto por completar un entrenamiento de su difunto padre, Inu no Taishou?

Simplemente no tenía sentido para él¿pagar un precio tan alto sólo para eso?

_¿Tener que dejar a ir a Rin, para dominar la espada herencia de mi padre? No lo vale…_

La madre del Yōkai miraba con gozo el sufrimiento de su primogénito siendo capaz de entender a la perfección el mar de sentimientos en el que se estaba ahogando ante su fingida seriedad.

_¡No lo vale!_

Se repetía una y otra vez, inmerso en su sufrimiento. La había salvado una vez, pero ahora era distinto, en esta ocasión no podía ir detrás de ella en busca de resguardar su integridad; ella había muerto por segunda vez y por más que lo deseara, no volvería.

Sentía compasión, la había sentido al verla por primera vez cuando la pequeña ofreció su ayuda para reanimarlo y tratar de hacerlo sanar cuando se encontraba herido. ¿Cuándo había sucedido¿Cuándo se había hecho cargo de ella¿Cuándo una niña humana le importaba tanto?. No lo sabía y eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

_Te hubiera dejado en cualquier pueblo__ humano, con los tuyos…_

Él se hincó al lado de la superficie de piedra, donde descansaba su niña.

_No te hubiera permitido venir conmigo… así __tú no…_

Pero arrepentirse no solucionaría las cosas; había logrado dominar aquella simple espada pagando el enorme precio que no estaba dispuesto a ceder: su pequeña protegida.

- ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó, contemplando aquellos ojos cerrados que una vez le ofrecieron infinita admiración.

- ¿Qué dices? – Respondió su madre habiéndose dado cuenta del arrepentimiento de aquel demonio que se mostraba ante ella.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Rin moriría? –

- Sesshomaru, hijo mío; habías dicho que no estabas a cargo de aquellos niños humanos, además, todo tiene un costo. Si deseabas tener la maestría sobre Tenseiga, tenías que dar algo a cambio; así son las cosas –

Levantó con inseguridad su mano derecha, mirándola.

"…_É__ste brazo sólo sirve para cargar una espada…"_

¿Lo había dicho momentos antes? Entonces¿Por qué no era capaz de salvar la frágil vida humana, aquella alma que necesitaba junto a él?

_Rin…_

Cerró sus ojos al igual que su mano levantada; no lo había querido así y no lo dejaría de tal manera. Decidido, abrió sus orbes amarillas dispuesto a enfrentarse con aquella mujer que le quitó lo poco que apreciaba; pero ya no se encontraba en su lugar. La buscó con la vista y la halló al lado del cuerpo de su niña. Intrigado, la miró con recelo al estar tan cerca de Rin.

- Esta será la última vez que lo haga¿entiendes? – Ella quitó de su pálido cuello el pendiente negro que una vez funcionó como salida de aquél oscuro lugar.

El demonio miró las acciones de su madre, siendo incapaz de comprender lo que hacía.

Ella colocó el fragmento sobre el cuerpo inerte de la humana haciendo que resplandeciera una tenue pero hermosa luz sobre su pequeño pecho. Y así como lo colocó, lo retiró de inmediato, regresándolo a su lugar de origen, su delicado cuello. Se levantó de su lugar caminando de regresó a su hermoso y decorado asiento pasando al lado de su primogénito, sonriendo.

Sessomaru la miró perdiendo por completo la atención sobre Rin.

- ¡¡A…tchu!! –

Sus sensibles oídos escucharon una voz familiar estornudar, la niña. Volteó de inmediato y la vio con aquellos orbes cristalinos abiertos, mirándolo como siempre lo hacía.

_¡Rin!_

Sin saber por qué, colocó su mano en aquél pálido rostro que se recuperaba de la horrorosa pesadilla que recién había tenido. Al sentir el contacto, la niña se encogió de hombros, asustada.

- Tranquila… estas bien –

Rin sonrió tomando la mano de su amo entre las suyas.

----

Los días habían pasado desde aquél suceso y Sesshomaru junto con sus partidarios se encontraban en un campo abierto, tapizado con un incontable número de colores, origen de las flores que tanto le agradaban a la pequeña humana.

Rin se encontraba cerca de un riachuelo jugando con el agua que seguía su cause. Mantenía cerca de ella un ramo de flores recién cortadas del terreno que visitaban y en el cual se habían entretenido por su interés en él.

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que el pequeño Yōkai verde suprimía la insolente distracción de la chiquilla haciéndola que dejara de contemplar.

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama tuvo que parar en este horrible lugar sólo por que querías jugar! – La regañaba agitando sus cortos brazos haciendo notar su enojo.

- ¡No es cierto!, Él también quería ver las flores… - Decía la pequeña niña entristecida.

- Jaken – El tono normal de su voz fue suficiente para controlar a ambas criaturas que se mantenían discutiendo.

- ¿Dígame, Shesshomaru-sama? – Correspondió el pequeño Yōkai, al servicio del Inugami.

Él sólo lo miro serio reprimiendo la actitud de su acompañante para con la niña. Jaken entendió y apresurado caminó junto con Ah-Un delante de Sesshomaru, apartándose de ambos.

Sesshomaru miró a la pequeña con algo de amargura, ella estaba triste por lo que le había dicho Jaken, cosa que no era cierto. Él optó detenerse para ver a la chiquilla correr y jugar por el campo de infinitas flores, después de todo ya conocía su comportamiento y le agradaba verla de ésa manera. Giró su rostro hacia otro lado y le mostró la espalda a la niña comenzando a caminar. No escuchó aquellos cortos pasos seguirle y miró de reojo.

_Sigue ahí creyendo que estoy enojado con ella…_

- Nos vamos – Dijo, en su típico tono de voz mientras seguía observando las actitudes de la humana.

Ella alzó su cara mirándolo con alegría.

- ¡Si, Sesshomaru-sama! – Entonces corrió detrás de la silueta de su protector hasta que se detuvo en un tronco que estaba entre su camino.

Ahí estaba reposando una pequeña y hermosa flor recién cortada de color violeta, del mismo color de la prenda que vestía ella. Con ambas manos la levantó atrayéndola hacia ella alzando su vista hacia Sesshomaru, que seguía con su trayecto tratando de perderse entre los árboles cercanos, alcanzando a Jaken y a Ah-Un.

Le miró de reojo mostrando sus orbes doradas hacia la niña y giró de nuevo su rostro hacia el frente con el orgullo que le caracterizaba.

- Rin… vamos –

La niña corrió detrás del Yōkai sosteniendo aquella delicada flor entre sus manos, feliz de haber sido salvada por aquella criatura de pelaje platino.

_Compasión… __enseñarme de compasión cuando ya la tenía conmigo…_

* * *


End file.
